The Best Laid Plans...
by Crystarr
Summary: Two familiar characters enter the Knightmare Dungeon to seek the power they need to fulfill their goals. Who are they? Read and find out...


The Realm of Knightmare could be called a quiet place, in the same way that 'The Lord of the Rings' could be called a 'quite famous' book, or that the distance from the Earth to the Sun could be thought of as 'a fairly long way'. But even in the Dungeon, there can be found some places of peace and quiet. But just as in your average dimension nature abhors a vacuum, in the Realm of Knightmare, nature abhors boredom where a little more chaos could be fitted in. And so, on a quiet afternoon just by the Rocks of Bruin, there was a flash of red and gold light, and two figures appeared about two metres above the ground. They were both barely two inches tall, and they promptly plummeted to the floor, landing with a loud crash. Being such a tiny size wasn't thought of as being at a disadvantage (at least, not by anyone who'd seen Pixel in action), but most of Knightmare's creatures of that size made up for it with the ability to fly, magical power, hidden but famous hordes of gold...  
  
"Gee, that was fun! all those lights...can we go again? Huh? Can we?" The slightly taller and thinner of the two figures jumped up and danced about in a very hyperactive way. The shorter, plumper figure got up to his feet, picked up a large rock that should have been too large for him even to push, and smashed it over the taller one's head.  
  
"Stop messing around!" The short figure looked around and picked up a bizzare looking device that flashed various lights on and off. "According to my readings, my Dimensional Travelator has landed us just where we wanted to go. Now, all we have to do is find this Technomancer I inadvertantly spied upon with my Trans-Quantum Visual Radar and take control of his mind with my Hypno-Brainwave Imitator Device and get him to add his special brand of Sorcery-Technology hybrid to my own designs, and then our goal of world domination shall be realised! Do you comprehend what we are on the brink of achieving?"  
  
The taller figure pondered his friend's words for a moment, pulled himself up to his full height (which wasn't very high), and said in an honest and confident voice "Er....no."  
  
The short figure growled, wondering for the hundredth time why he allowed this example of incompetant insanity to accompany him. Shaking his head, he beckoned for his companion to follow him through the nearby Elf Portal.  
  
In the ruins of Mount Fear, Lord Fear and his seneschal, Lissard, were surveying via the magic scrying pool if there was anything of value in Fear's former home.  
  
"Dragon's Breath!" Fear yelled impatiently. "I'd forgotten just how irritating this pool is to use! OK, there's the old armoury, we can salvage some weapons for the Goblins there, but the rest of this place is a total loss!"  
  
"Lordness..." Lissard consoled. "While this fortness is no longer appropriate for your greatness, it could conceivably be used to store troops for a suprise attack on the Powers That Be in the future."  
  
Fear considered this. "Hmmm...They didn't leave much of this place standing when they brought that Red Dragon crashing down on my head. Still, not too shabby an idea, my old newt. A few Goblin reserves stationed here...Treguard would never expect that!" Fear waved his hands over the pool. There was a pause, and he did it again with an annoyed grunt. "Stupid useless pool. We'll have to...ah! Finally, the Goblin Pens. OK, I'll get Raptor to bring over some of these - What the...?!?"  
  
Two tiny figures had suddenly jumped onto the edge of the pool. The shorter figure was holding what looked like a mechanical fan.  
  
"Lordness? It appears to be some sort of vermin..."  
  
"I can see that!"  
  
The figure holding the device bristled. "We are not vermin! We are here to take control of you and your resources, and use them to conquer the world!"  
  
Fear snorted. "You? You're like a pair of Pixies, but without any of the things that make them even remotely dangerous! I'd like to see you try!"  
  
"Then I'll grant you that wish!" The short figure activated the device. Waves of glowing light eminated from the fan into the eyes of Fear and Lissard. A vacant look entered the eyes of both of the Opposition members.  
  
"Yes!" cried the shorter figure. "Now they are under my control!"  
  
"Yipee!" yelled the taller figure, leaping and dancing and inadvertantly knocking the device out of his friend's hands. The waves hit Fear's shiny helmet and bounced back at the two small figures. Their expressions went blank. Fear shook his head to wake himself up, and accidentally knocked the intruders into the pool. The water snapped them out of the trance, but it also dumped them into the place the pool had been displaying - the Goblin Pens. From outside the pens, you could hear a duet of terrified screams, and then what appeared to be two tiny shooting stars shoot out from the pens down to the ground some distance away. The figures took a few minutes to gather themselves, dragged themselves to their feet, and got stepped on by a passing troll. Finally, they got painfully back up. The shorter figure groaned.  
  
"Well, that was a disaster. So close too. Well, I guess it's back home again."  
  
"Back home?" the taller figure said. "Can't we stay a while and buy some postcards and sticks of rock?"  
  
"No. We have to prepare for tommorrow night."  
  
"Why? What are we doing tommorrow night?"  
  
"The same thing we do every night, Pinky." said the Brain. "Try to take over the world!" 


End file.
